The so-called Internet has been widely used as a computer network containing many computers connected thereto. The Internet enables computers to freely transfer various pieces of information with each other using various protocols (interconnection procedures), a typical example of which is TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol).
Distribution of a moving image captured by an image capturing device, such as a digital video camera, to many viewers/listeners using the Internet is made possible by the following methods.
Specifically, a first method involves uploading a file containing the moving image from a sender's computer to a server apparatus and, in response to a download request issued by another computer to the server apparatus, making the transferred file downloadable. This enables a viewer/listener to download, using a computer connected to the Internet, the moving image file from the server apparatus and browse the moving image on a display screen of the computer.
A second method involves preparing a server apparatus by the sender of the moving image and storing the file containing the moving image in a downloadable state. As in the first method, the server apparatus can distribute the moving image to the viewer/listener's computer.
In such a case that the sender prepares the server apparatus, an edited and completed moving image file can be distributed. Connecting the image capturing device to the server apparatus or the sender's computer connected to the server apparatus allows live distribution of the moving image captured by the image capturing device in real-time.
Such live distribution is realized using various streaming distribution techniques, that is, techniques for sequentially playing moving image data stored in the server apparatus while simultaneously downloading the moving image data via the computer network. Examples of the streaming distribution techniques include “Real System” from Real Networks, Inc., “QuickTime Streaming Server” from Apple Computer, Inc., and “Windows Media Technology” from Microsoft, Inc.
Live distribution of a moving image or the like to viewers/listeners via a network in the above-described manner is limited in that only a single sender is allowed for one live distribution. Such live distribution is incapable of distribution that involves importing a moving image supplied from another provider at a remote place, away from the sender, into a program being distributed live and connecting a plurality of locations by relay technology.
For example, reflecting messages and opinions from viewers/listeners in a program to be distributed live involves a system other than a system that performs live distribution. More specifically, for example, messages and opinions from viewers/listeners are obtained in the form of characters and still images using application software that realizes email and chat, and the obtained characters and still images are read into the system that performs live distribution. Alternatively, messages and opinions need to be exchanged using application software that realizes email and chat at the same time as the operation of the system that performs live distribution.
In order to perform live distribution while exchanging messages and opinions with viewers/listeners by the above-described methods, a plurality of pieces of application software that have little relevance to one another need to be operated, resulting in a complicated operation. Chat messages whose contents have little relevance to the live-distributed moving image cannot be avoided. The sender of the moving image and the viewers/listeners have difficulty in smoothly exchanging messages and opinions with each other. When the live-distributed moving image is recorded, a single program cannot be realized only by that moving image.
In view of the background circumstances described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sending apparatus, a sending method, a content distribution system, a content distribution method, and a program therefor for enabling a sender to freely use content such as a moving image, still image, or text provided by a viewer/listener.